Locomotion of robotic or bio-robotic systems such as humanoid robots or exoskeletons typically involves periods of energy generation and energy absorption at each body segment. The generated energy is associated with positive work and is typically produced from actuation, external forces, and/or the natural dynamics of the system. The absorbed energy is associated with negative work, or the energy that is to be dissipated by antagonist actuation, external forces, or through passive structures in the system. In humans, the energy absorption phase, typically associated with deceleration of the limbs is achieved through a combination of antagonist muscle activation and the passive elements in the muscles and other supporting structures in the joint. In robotic systems, such as humanoids, the energy is sometimes absorbed through motor clutches, passive structures in the system, or by reverse actuation. In reverse actuation, the motors generate torque that opposes the angular velocity of the segment. However, generating torque that opposes the angular velocity of the segment is highly inefficient in terms of power consumption.
What is needed is a system and method for providing more efficient power consumption for robotic and bio-robotic systems.